pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Care Bears Family (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style)
The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide's TV Spoof of "The Care Bears Family" Cast *True Heart Bear - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Noble Heart Horse - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Tenderheart Bear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Love a Lot Bear - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Grumpy Bear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Good Luck Bear - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Wish Bear - Candie Chipmunk (Animaniacs) *Funshine Bear - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cheer Bear - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Friend Bear - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Share Bear - Turanga Leela (Futurama) *Birthday Bear - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Champ Bear - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bedtime Bear - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Secret Bear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Harmony Bear - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Polite Panda - Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Perfect Panda - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Grams Bear - Grandma SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Baby Hugs Bear - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Baby Tugs Bear - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Brave Heart Lion - Simba (The Lion King) *Bright Heart Raccoon - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Cozy Heart Penguin - Lemmy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Gentle Heart Lamb - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Lotsa Heart Elephant - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Loyal Heart Dog - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Playful Heart Monkey - Stan the Cymbals (Oscar's Orchestra) *Proud Heart Cat - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Swift Heart Rabbit - Disgust (Inside Out) *Treat Heart Pig - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *No Heart - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Beastly - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Shreeky - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Seasons # The Care Bears Family (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) (Season 1) # The Care Bears Family (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) (Season 2) # The Care Bears Family (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) (Season 3) Trivia *The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and The Care Bears Family were triplet produced by Nelvana and released in 1986. Gallery Mickey Mouse .jpg|Mickey Mouse as Tenderheart Bear Minnie.png|Minnie Mouse as Love a Lot Bear Tom in the Tom & Jerry cartoon It's Greek to Me-ow! (1961).jpg|Tom Cat as Grumpy Bear Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Good Luck Bear Candie Chipmunk.png|Candie Chipmunk as Wish Bear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Funshine Bear GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Cheer Bear Lina Volt.png|Lina Volt as Friend Bear Leela.png|Turanga Leela as Share Bear Chip-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.51.jpg|Chip as Birthday Bear CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles as Champ Bear Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Bedtime Bear Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Harmony Bear Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon as Polite Panda Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Perfect Panda Grandma Squarepants.png|Grandma SquarePants as Grams Bear Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Baby Hugs Bear Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Baby Tugs Bear Simba.jpg|Simba as Brave Heart Lion Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Bright Heart Raccoon Lemmy Koopa.png|Lemmy Koopa as Cozy Heart Penguin Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Gentle Heart Lamb Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Lotsa Heart Elephant Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Proud Heart Cat DISGUST Fullbody Render.png|Disgust as Swift Heart Rabbit Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as Treat Heart Pig Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Category:Care Bears Movie Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV-spoof Category:The Care Bears Family TV Spoofs Category:Nelvana Limited